rumariacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Broken Record (Quest)
The first quest in the Main Quest Line. The Broken Record "''A mysterious record had been found by you. It appears to be old, and is unfortunately broken up. Upon being played, you're greeted with running and breathing, followed by other sounds... then a strange noise before it cuts out again. You don't know what it means, and it seems asking around doesn't get you much for an answer. But something about this records contents feels... important."' The Broken Record is both the Item, Quest Name and name of the Main Questline. It's also the first quest you are immediatly given upon entering the server, though... it's not initially given to you. The book giving you the details and what to do first is found in the same chest as the Record itself. What to do To initially begin the quest, you must first pick up the book found in the chest with the record in it. Both of these items are needed for the first quest, and the Record is required for the entire Main Questline. 'Asking Around' When you pick up the book, you are given the opening Quest Description stated above, followed by what you should do first. '"'''''An unknown record is in my possession. Perhaps I should ask around about it..."' This is on the last page of the book. When asking around, there are a few NPC's that will respond to you if you click on them with the Broken Record in hand. But, in order to progress the questline, you must bring the record to '''Paladin Keane', a Royal Guard found outside of the Castle Gates in MorringBurrow City . 'Calming the Dead' Upon talking with Paladin Keane, he tells you that he knows about the Record, but won't say it until you've shown that you're willing to work for information. WIth this, he sends you off to your task to prove your willingness to work by telling you to assist at the Chapel with the undead problem. "''Paladin Keane will tell me what I need to know if I go and calm the undead in the City Catacombs.''" A book is given to you with this as it's only text, followed by what you must do: *Collect 20 Pieces of Rotten Flesh and bring them back to Paladin Keane Or, alternatively: *Defeat Kederath and bring his crown to Paladin Keane Being that Kederaths Crown is a Legendary Drop, it's most likely far easier to proceed through the quest by collecting the rotten flesh. The Catacombs are crawling with plenty of zombies to do this, just be careful not to get mobbed to death down there. Kederaths Room houses a loot chest that you can raid for your efforts, provided you have a bow to access it with. You can also take on the quest "Lulaby for a King" at the same time while doing this quest. Required Item(s) In order to do this quest, you need: *'The Broken Record' *'Able knowledge of combat and location' Category:Quest Category:Main Questline